Quizás
by MrsLGrint
Summary: Lisa quiere a Terry. Terry quiere a Lisa, pero Hogwarts esta bajo un regimen del terror, la batalla final se acerca, Harry no aparece. Y ellos solos quieren estar juntos ¿Podran lograrlo o la batalla los separara? Regalo para Roxy Everdeen mi amiga Invisible.


_**Hola hola… aquí vengo yo nuevamente… Como siempre yo interactuando por los foros, me inscribí en el Amigo Invisible del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas" (pásense por ahí, es genial) y me correspondió escribir un Lisa Turpin – Terry Boot para… *suenan tambores* **__**Roxy Everdeen**__**… jajajajaja fue supremamente complicado, que lo sepas, me salieron canas verdes y todo pero lo logré… espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y conocer todos los comentarios que tengas al respecto… **_

_**Además debo agradecer a Bella Valentía porque me sirvió de Beta y Alfa… en verdad me ayudaste muchísimo… **_

_**Y para aquellos que están aquí leyendo, también me gustaría conocer sus opiniones… recuerden que nunca está de más una crítica constructiva…**_

_**Antes que nada, debo aclarar que todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter, le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados un poquito mientras dejo volar mi imaginación**_

_**Sin más, aquí mi regalo navideño para mi Amiga Invisible…**_

* * *

–¡Este lugar es un verdadero infierno! –Exclamó una abatida Lisa Turpin mientras se acercaba a sus amigos en la sala común de Ravenclaw– Tuve que ver al imbécil de Crabbe torturando a un niño de primero.

–¿Gryffindor? –Le preguntó su mejor amiga Padma Patil, mientras le hacía un lugar en el sillón.

–¿Lo dudas? –Resopló mientras se acomodaba– Tienen una absurda fijación por esa casa, como si Harry, Ron o Hermione se enteraran de todas las torturas. Nunca pensé decirlo pero, no quiero estar más aquí.

–Pues eso precisamente es lo que quieren… –señaló Luna Lovegood que igualmente entraba en la sala común de Ravenclaw junto con Terry Boot, Lisa se quedó mirándolo mientras él evitaba cualquier contacto visual y se escabullía hacia un rincón de la sala común–. Quieren que nos rindamos y dejemos que manejen a su antojo el colegio. Neville me contó de la última clase de Artes Oscuras.

–Fue humillante –Siseó Padma– nunca me había sentido tan impotente y desesperada.

–Tuviste suerte. Tu pareja era tu hermana. –murmuró Terry incluyéndose en la conversación, mientras un escalofrío los recorría al recordar aquel ejercicio–.

* * *

–_¡Son unas personas privilegiadas! –Amycus Carrow llegaba al aula con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no presagiaba nada bueno. – Según nuestro renovado programa de la asignatura de Artes Oscuras, deben conocer perfectamente las maldiciones más importantes, aquellas que algunos ignorantes llaman 'imperdonables' y que en mi opinión, son el método de defensa más útil que existe. _

_Afortunadamente el nuevo programa nos ha permitido avanzar en cuanto a la maldición Cruciatus, una de las más comunes en una batalla. Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en otra que nos traerá más satisfacciones, es decir, nos permitirá manipular a aquellos idiotas débiles que van por la vida sin ninguna precaución, para de esta forma podernos infiltrar exitosamente en algún grupito de desorientados revoltosos. Es mucho más efectivo que la poción multijugos. Vamos, sé que saben a qué me refiero: 'Imperio'._

_El aula estaba llena de estudiantes de séptimo curso de todas las casas. A partir de la muerte de Dumbledore, y con Snape como director, el programa de estudios había sufrido una seria modificación en donde predominaban las artes oscuras. Un día a la semana, se reunían todas las casas para tener una clase conjunta extra. Evidentemente, Amycus Carrow reservaba los ejercicios más retorcidos para esa clase. Y por supuesto, los alumnos de Slytherin brillaban en sus demostraciones de sadismo. _

_Habían hecho un énfasis –bastante doloroso– de la maldición cruciatus durante el primer periodo de clases, y cuando el frío del invierno llegó anunciando las vacaciones de navidad, todos guardaban la insulsa esperanza que se les acabaran las ideas y al regresar de vacaciones optaran por el método Umbridge: los libros. Pero habían sido demasiado soñadores, y al parecer en Hogwarts ya no había lugar para los sueños._

_Así se encontraban sin esperanzas, agotados y a puertas de comenzar a practicar la segunda maldición imperdonable. Anhelando con que no llegara el momento en el que tuvieran que practicar la última, Avada Kedavra. _

_Se agruparon en parejas. _

_De alguna manera los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se alegraron de estar un poco al margen de la evidente disputa entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Amycus Carrow había organizado las parejas y la mayoría era una mezcla entre ellas. Con excepción de Padma y Parvati Patil, ya que el mortífago parecía tener un insano gusto por la tortura entre familia. _

_Terry Boot esperaba pacientemente que fuera asignada su pareja, finalmente había decidido ser todo lo inútil que su cansancio mental le permitiera y echar a perder su nota en la materia. No pretendía hechizar a ningún compañero suyo –excepto algún Slytherin que fuera lo suficientemente necio y quisiera matarlo– y mucho menos con una maldición imperdonable. De todas maneras Carrow lo tenía fichado por haber sido parte del ED, así que no hacía mucha diferencia su negativa a participar en algo tan macabro como las clases de Artes Oscuras._

–_Terry Boot –había escuchado a Amycus llamarlo y dando un paso al frente, con la vista alta, todo lo orgulloso que podía sentirse de ser lo que era. Casi como retándolo. El pseudo maestro sonrió con ironía y luego de leer el nombre que tenía en mente Terry entendió el por qué– harás pareja con Lisa Turpin. _

* * *

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue la peor clase que habían vivido en los siete años que tenían estudiando en Hogwarts. Pese a la negativa del 70% de la clase, habían sido obligados a practicar el hechizo _imperius_ con sus parejas, luego de ver como Seamus Finnigan era torturado por el mismo Amycus y enviado a la dirección para, seguramente continuar con su doloroso castigo, todos optaron por realizar el ejercicio de la manera menos dolorosa que se les ocurría. Afortunadamente, la maldición imperius no generaba precisamente _dolor,_ pero estaba el malestar que generaba saber que tenías completamente a tu disposición a una persona.

Era esa la razón por la que Terry no se sentía capaz de dirigirle la mirada a Lisa, se sentía sucio y miserable. De los dos, había sido él quien logró hacer la maldición primero y por orden de Carrow, había obligado a Lisa a cruciar a su mejor amiga Hannah Abbot, por haberse negado a hacer el ejercicio. Cuando retiró la maldición, tuvo que presenciar la mirada abatida de Lisa al darse cuenta lo que la habían obligado a hacer y a partir de entonces un sentimiento de angustia se había anclado en su corazón. No soportaba pensar que no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para negarse. No cuando sabía que tanto él como Lisa hubieran sufrido las consecuencias de su negativa.

Así que había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con Lisa, pero siendo los dos Ravenclaw era prácticamente absurdo huír. Los pasillos de Hogwarts no eran seguros y amenos como antaño. Ahora lo único medianamente tranquilo era la sala común. Con esa certeza había entrado a la sala común y participado en la conversación que tenían sus compañeros con Luna Lovegood.

–Me parece importante mantener la calma –la voz soñadora de Luna Lovegood lo trajo al presente– en cuanto vean que estamos desesperados, va a ser más fácil sobornarnos y pasarnos al lado oscuro y…

–¿Sabes Luna? –Terry la interrumpió de repente– en este momento de mi vida, lo último que me importa es el bando al que pertenezco o pertenecen mi familia y amigos. ¡Sólo quiero un momento de tranquilidad! ¡Es todo!

–Y lo tendremos –trató de tranquilizarlo la rubia de ojos soñadores, mientras los presentes contenían el aliento ante el comportamiento de Terry– Estoy segura que Harry…

–Harry no está, y no llegará en mucho tiempo… ¿No has entendido Luna? –le debatió desesperado– es momento que dejemos de esperar que él llegue y nos salve el trasero porque así no vamos a lograr nada… debemos hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos.

–¿Y qué sugieres? –Lisa no había hablado hasta el momento y su voz tenía un tinte de ironía– ¿Nos vamos a la oficina del director, robamos los elementos que nos sirvan y nos tomamos Hogwarts? –Luna pensativa analizaba las palabras de su compañera de casa– ¡Debemos esperar! ¡Porque es precisamente lo que Harry nos pidió que hiciéramos! ¿Se te olvida que el año pasado cuando nos necesitaron no acudimos a su llamado?

–Es diferente Lisa… –Intervino Padma.

–¡Es lo mismo! Si nos dejaron al margen de la situación es por algo. Nosotros debemos permanecer en este lugar cuanto sea posible. Así sea lo último que hagamos en la vida. –Diciendo esto Lisa se levantó de su silla y se había dirigido inmediatamente a algún lugar del castillo. Terry la siguió unos minutos después.

* * *

Muchos Ravenclaw, preferían realizar sus deberes en la tranquilidad de su sala común. Finalmente todos compartían ese amor por el conocimiento. Sin embargo, Lisa prefería la biblioteca. Inicialmente por asuntos prácticos y después por costumbre. El hecho es que estaba completamente segura que si habría un lugar que extrañaría, una vez finalizados sus estudios, ese sería la amplia biblioteca de Hogwarts. Con el tiempo ese era su refugio y aunque sabía que estaba completamente prohibido estar fuera de sus salas comunes después de las 7 de la noche, ella se encontraba tan contrariada con la pasividad de Luna y las quejas de Terry, que decidió buscar un poco de tranquilidad.

Así estaba esa noche, antes de partir a casa para sus vacaciones de navidad. Por primera vez queriendo alejarse de ese lugar y tratando de encontrar tranquilidad. Le molestaba que le recordaran aquella clase, le molestaba que Terry la estuviera evitando y le molestaba principalmente que Terry fuera tan absolutamente idiota como para creer que ella lo culpaba a él. Ella sabía que todo se trataba de sobrevivir. Eso era lo único que importaba.

–Sabía que aquí estarías –respingó asustada mientras se sujetaba el pecho y regulaba su respiración– No quería asustarte, disculpa.

–Pues eso es lo que hiciste –respondió agotada– ¿Ya te cansaste de evitarme o debo salir de la biblioteca también?

–Nadie te dijo que salieras de la sala común –respondió Terry– y tampoco se trata de evitar estar juntos en los mismos lugares.

–¡No me digas! –resopló con fastidio– ¡Yo pensé que si! De hecho, tú me has hecho pensar eso con tu actitud.

–Acepto que he estado ausente y que es absurdo. Pero debes saber que, para mí no fue nada fácil.

–¡Y yo que la pasé bomba! –se volteó para quedar frente a su amigo– Te recuerdo que fui yo la que fue hechizada, fui yo la que hechizó a tu mejor amiga, fui yo la que desperté gracias a los gritos de Hannah, fui yo la que soporté la culpa y el martirio. Tu solamente fuiste afortunado al lanzar un hechizo y salirte bien en la primera…

–No se trata de eso Lisa…

–¡Entonces ilústrame! ¡Porque entonces no entiendo de qué se trata tu actitud ridícula del día!

La respuesta que recibió Lisa, jamás se la pudo imaginar por más que lo intentara. Los labios de Terry, suaves y exigentes habían atrapado los suyos y ella en un momento de descontrol no había hecho más que corresponderle.

–Muérdago –le señaló Terry arriba de sus cabezas, queriendo explicar su comportamiento– ni siquiera en la biblioteca…

–Es un agüero estúpido. –comentó Lisa burlona– No insultes mi inteligencia y llama las cosas por su nombre.

–Entonces –respiró hondo– no podía soportar ver tu cara abatida. Más cuando sabía que era mi culpa –puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de Lisa, quien intentaba contradecirlo– digas lo que digas, fui yo quien lanzó la maldición.

–Lo hiciste porque era lo que debías hacer.

–¿Y qué va a pasar el día de mañana cuando debamos hacer cosas peores?

–Las harás Terry… –ella se refugió en el pecho de él mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas– harás todo lo que sea necesario para salir con vida. Yo me ocuparé de la mía y si logramos sobrevivir a este infierno, entonces se te acabarán las excusas del "Muérdago" porque seré yo quien tome la iniciativa.

–No es tan sencillo como lo planteas.

–Tampoco es imposible, pero es necesario. –se alejó un poco y clavó sus ojos en los de Terry– llevo exactamente 3 años tratando de hacerte comprender lo que significas para mí. Es un poco injusto que haya sucedido justo ahora, cuando hasta yo, que trato de ser positiva, sé que las cosas no están fáciles. Pero es una especie de incentivo. –Suspiró mientras retomaba su discurso– Ahora no sólo quiero salir viva para hacer lo mismo que mis hermanos mayores en el Ministerio, ni para ver a mi hermanito graduarse, ni para ver la mirada de orgullo en mis padres cuando me convierta en lo que ellos quieren que sea. Ahora también estás tú y puedo jurar que pesas en mi lista de motivo tanto como ellos.

–Tienes razón, es injusto. –La abrazó fuerte– pero también, tienes razón en que vale la pena luchar cuando tienes algo por qué hacerlo. Ahora entiendo lo que decía Harry.

–Él tenía razón. Lo que pasa es que nunca valoramos lo que nos decía. –bajó la mirada preocupada mientras Terry comprendía que venía alguna confesión importante– No sé si regrese después de las vacaciones. Pero quiero que tengas claro que te voy a buscar.

–Y yo voy a luchar, te lo prometo. Esto ahora es acerca de los dos.

–No esperes regalos de navidad. No estamos para esas cursilerías –bufó Lisa– Y seremos novios cuando podamos salir a la calle tranquilos, sin temor a ser atacados.

Y así abrazados, se dirigieron a una de las ventanas de la biblioteca y vieron como la noche daba paso al último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad. En medio de promesas y planes que esperaban llevar a cabo, pasaron juntos esa última noche.

Luego de las vacaciones, Lisa no regresó, la familia Turpin al igual que los Weasley, eran considerados unos traidores a la sangre y tuvieron que esconderse para sobrevivir. Sin embargo y pese a las protestas, Lisa y sus hermanos partieron a Hogwarts el día de la batalla para ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort. Lo primero que hizo Lisa al regresar, fue buscar a Terry.

Y desde ese momento no volvieron a separarse.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Sería genial saber lo que piensan, así que nos leemos en los reviews…**_

_**Antes de despedirme debo aclarar acerca de Lisa Turpin, para todos aquellos que (como yo, debo confesarlo) no sabían nada de ella… dentro de las especificaciones cuando me asignaron mi amigo invisible, venía una descripción de ella… así que la comparto con ustedes por si las dudas…**_

"_**Yo quiero un Lisa Turpin/Terry Boot solo tengo la condición de que sea en Hogwarts (año que queráis, momento del año que queráis...). Lisa **__**fue una bruja del mismo año que Harry y fue Ravenclaw, es algo así como un alma libre, que no soporta que la aten a nada ni a nadie, quiere ser libre de elegir su propio camino. Su mejor amiga es Padma Patil, tiene mucho caracter y le gusta mucho jugar al ajedrez. Tiene 4 hermanos, 1 más pequeño y 3 más grandes. No se rinde nunca, por muy difíciles que sean las cosas. sabe más de ella. Estuvieron los dos en el ED y participaron en la batalla de Hogwarts"**_

_**No es más… espero les haya gustado… no olviden los reviews.**_


End file.
